PROJECTSUMMARY SupportisrequestedforthepurchaseofaSeahorseXFe96BioanalyzerforresearchersatTheWistar Institute in Philadelphia. The Seahorse XFe96 performs assays to quantify mitochondrial respiration, glycolytic activity, endogenous and exogenous fatty acid oxidation, substrate oxidation and metabolic phenotype. This request will facilitate to growing focus of Wistar researchers in cancer and immune metabolism.TheWistarInstituteisthenation?soldestbiomedicalresearchinstitute,withlong-standing excellence in the fields of cancer research, vaccines and immunology. Ten users at all levels (Full, AssociateandAssistantProfessor)fromallfiveprograms(GeneExpressionandRegulation;?Molecular and Cellular Oncogenesis;? Tumor Microenvironment and Metastasis;? Translational Tumor Immunology;? Vaccines) are included in this application. The users include such notable scientists as Dario Altieri (discovererofsurvivin,pioneerofinhibitorsofmitochondrialheatshockproteins),HildegundErtl(vaccine development), Dmitry Gabrilovich (discover of myeloid-derived suppressor cells), Meenhard Herlyn (etiologyandtherapyofmelanoma),andRugangZhang(epigeneticsofovariancancer).Alsoincluded isZacharySchug,anewly-recruitedmetabolomicsresearcherwhoisexpertwithSeahorsetechnology. ThePIisMaureenMurphy(thep53tumorsuppressorandmetabolism).Thetencombinedresearchers havelong-standinginterestandexpertiseinmetabolism,asnotedbynumerouspublicationsinthisarea, manyofwhicharecollaborative. TherequestedSeahorseXFe96willbehousedwithintheProteomicsandMetabolomicsFacilityatThe WistarInstitute,andmaintainedandoverseenbyDr.HamidBaniasadi,anexpertinmetabolomicshired attheInstituteoveroneyearago.ThisapplicationlistsoveronethirdofalloftheInvestigatorsatWistar, so the unit will be broadly used. There are currently no Seahorse Analyzers that are readily or easily accessible for Wistar Investigators. Preliminary data for this application comes from shared usage of threeXF24AnalyzersonthecampusoftheUniversityofPennsylvania,allofwhichareover0.5milesor more from Wistar. All of these units are heavily utilized, older, and in frequent need of repair. Further, noneofthemarecapableofperformingtheexperimentsoutlinedinthisproposal,utilizing3Dspheroid culturesandhighthroughputdrugscreens.AdetailedusageandsupportplanfortheSeahorseXFe96 isincludedinthisapplication,forwhichsupportisrespectfullyrequested.